Single unit recordings are made from neurons in the auditory system of squirrel monkey. Species typical vocalizations previously tape recorded are used as stimuli in a series of investigations aimed at disclosing systematic parameters of neural coding of this model language. Current work is focussed on comparisons between "primary" and "secondary" auditory cortical areas and on thalamic nuclei involved in auditory processing.